


Volatile Expectations

by Highb100dsonly



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: I don't know though, I might add more, M/M, Short Stories, Yeah this isn't fluff., um, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 11:24:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highb100dsonly/pseuds/Highb100dsonly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave and John are the Kawaii boyf- haha, yeah right.<br/>Dave and John have been together for a few years. It's not like anything changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Volatile Expectations

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea from a headcanon that I found on Tumblr. I thought it was perfect.
> 
> It's extremely short, my apologies on that aspect. I might add other chapters but over all these are just short scenes, not much else.

He leaves clothing all over the apartment.  
It started off with a sock on the couch so you shrugged it off. No need to complain over nothing!  
Now there's underwear in the kitchen sink and you are so fucking done.

"...Dave?" Your voice wavers lightly but no. You're not even going to forgive and forget with this one.

"Yeah Bro?" He replies as if he's so OBLIVIOUS to the fact that there's UNDERWEAR in the kitchen sink. That's NOT sanitary.

"Why is your underwear in the sink." You reply bitterly, pointing at the sink from a few feet away. You don't even want to be near that. No. You did not sign up for cleaning up his underwear out of the kitchen sink. 

He smirks at you as he replies "Pee wee Herman was over? It got a little frisky in the kitchen. Shit happens Bro, sorry. I'll make sure I get rid of all the evidence next time." 

You scowl and punch his shoulder bitterly, "Get them out of the sink douchecanoe." Walking past him and into the TV room, laying down on the the couch before you hear him walk up beside you. That's when you feel something on your face.

"...This isn't what I think it is right Strider." Your speech is just as quick as your arm as you throw the underwear off your face in disgust. 

He just walks away, not even looking back at you. He's going to be the end of you. No. You're going to be the end of him actually; You can't help but laugh as you tackle him to the floor to begin your assault. 

"Welcome to Porn, I'll be your guide."

**Author's Note:**

> It's 5am and I don't know what I am doing with my life other then trying to learn how to write like a normal person. Oh wait, I still can't.  
> Congratulations. I'm tired.


End file.
